Family Means Everything
by rossiejane123
Summary: As Jonny-stein walks around the hotel on his own, he finds Frankenstein standing on a balcony.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Hotel Transylvania. **

**Warning: None**

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Author's Notes: This story has been done for a school project.**

**Story Notes: As Jonny-stein walks around the hotel on his own, he finds Frankenstein standing on a balcony.**

**Family Means Everything**

**Chapter 1: The Confession of Excitement**

Jonny-stein was lost. Somewhere along the way he had gotten separated from Dracula and found himself wandering around the hotel. It gave him a real chance to look around and see the place for himself.

As he made his way down a particularly long hallway, Johnny-stein ran his fingers across the rough stone walls. He was really surprised at how cool they were against his touch and his mind wondered if the monsters that come to the hotel could feel the coldness as well, or was it just him, because his body was warm.

He was about half way down the hall, when he stopped and had a look up and down the corridor and was surprised at how it looked even longer both ways. The walls were very high and the ceiling was nearly out of sight. Cobwebs decorated the space in between the walls and ceiling. It gave a feel of home, instead of freaking him out and wondered how many other humans would love to have a holiday in a place like this. He had met some amazing creatures while he has been here, especially Dracula, Mavis and Uncle Frank.

As he walked further down the hall, Johnny-stein passed doorways that led out to the balconies. The doors were tall and although they were made of glass, they were always kept closed. So when he passed one that was open, it took Johnny-stein a few seconds to realise it.

When he did, Jonny stopped and walk slowly back to it, just in case a new monster that he hadn't met yet was out there. He was surprised when he heard Uncle Frank's voice floating through the doorway.

Pressing himself against the wall near the open door, Jonny-stein listened carefully to what Uncle Frank had to say.

"Well world, I've found out today that I actually have...family. I know my friends are family, but this one is really blood related...to my right hand...and to top it off his mother was a pig killer. I ..." Suddenly Uncle Frank heard a noise behind him. "Who's there?"

"It's only me, Uncle Frank, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Johnny-stein, you didn't hear what I said did you?"

"A little." Johnny-stein took a few steps out onto the balcony. As soon as he did the cool night air hit his hot skin and he shivered a little.

"Oh," Uncle Frank said before turning back to look out over the forest.

Johnny-stein walked up to stand beside Uncle Frank, but instead of saying anything he looked at the scenery before him. The forest he had walked through to reach the hotel didn't look as scary as this did. Sure, the trees still looked like skeletons with their bare branches but the pathway didn't look quite as dark. Fog or mist hung in the air like low floating clouds.

Turning to the Monster, no, the person, next to him, Johnny-stein finally let his curiosity speak.

"Uncle Frank, why...why were you so happy to find out you had family," Jonny-stein looked at Uncle Frank's right hand, "even if I'm only related to your right hand?"

Uncle Frank, too, looked at his hand, shrugged his shoulder and placed the hand back down on the stone wall of the balcony.

"I guess the idea of having a real family, makes me more...real!" Uncle Frank gave Jonny-stein a sidewards glance and seeing the confusion on his face, he continued. "Most monsters can have families, even Dracula, but I can't. Knowing that some part of me has family out there, family that is real, it means I'm not alone."

"You were never alone. You have a family that loves and cares for you, here and now, and that is what makes a family...love, not blood. But I must say, since I've been here, I'm glad you're my family, too."

Uncle Frank smiled at Johnny-stein before looking back out towards the horizon. "The sun's coming, we better go back in."

"Ok," and with that, Uncle Frank and Johnny-stein walked back into the hotel, shutting the doors behind them.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story.**


End file.
